FILANTROPIA DE AMOR
by SARA BUTLER
Summary: UN ACTO DE BONDAD PUEDE LLEVAR A ALGO MUCHO MEJOR. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS.


Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi; oneshot mío.

Oneshot dedicado por navidad; es un pequeño regalo para ustedes chicas.

Filantropía de amor

_Un acto de bondad y caridad puede llevar a algo mucho mejor que solo ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, pues el resultado puede llegar a ser bastante agradable y memorable._

**Capitulo único.**

-Kagome, date prisa que llegaremos tarde.- dijo una mujer de mediana edad, delgada, cabello negro, ojos marrones oscuros y estaba vestida de traje negro formal. Era muy bondadosa y decidida en sus proyectos; y de carácter perseverante y serio, viuda desde hace seis años. Tenía 41 años; su nombre era Kikio Higurashi.

-Si mama, ya voy.- dijo una muchacha que parecía copia carbón de Kikio, solo que era más bajita y tenía ojos color azul zafiro; su nombre era Kagome y contaba con 21 años; tenía un vestido rojo elástico de tirantes delgados y mallas negras.

-Ya me preguntaba hasta cuando aparecías; acuérdate hija que nosotros debemos ser puntuales cuando sean ferias de caridad; y tu como mi asistente debes estar lista.- dijo Kikio al estar manejando hasta un salón de fiestas, donde se llevaba a cabo una feria de caridad para ayudar a mujeres y niños de bajos recursos. Kikio era la dueña de un lugar llamado "Centro de Ayuda para la Mujer de Tokio"; era un lugar que se dedicaba exclusivamente a ayudar mujeres que son víctimas de violencia.

-Lo se mama, pero lo importante es que estamos a tiempo de llegar.- dijo Kagome.

/

-Inuyasha, Sesshomaru; hoy es el día de la feria de caridad; vamos. Acuérdense que nosotros somos los anfitriones y patrocinadores del evento.- dijo un hombre mayor, pero muy atractivo de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta; ojos dorados y buen porte. Su nombre era Inuno Taisho de 48 años. Era uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón, gracias a su imperio de joyerías "Shikon"; también era conocido por su filantropía generosa.

-Ya vamos padre.- dijo Sesshomaru, un joven de 28 años; finos rasgos de cabello negro y ojos dorados como su padre. Casado con una mujer llamada Rin Himika.

-Si papa; ya estamos listos.- dijo Inuyasha; otro joven parecido a su padre; ojos dorados y cabello negro; solo que él cuenta con 21 años. Era soltero todavia, pero fue educado a respetar a las mujeres al igual que a su hermano; solo esperaba encontrar una buena mujer como lo hizo su hermano para ser feliz. Todos vestían de traje negro formal, solo que Rin tenía un vestido café.

-Estoy segura que nos ira bien en la feria; de seguro donde se encuentra la señora Izayoi, estar feliz y sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.- dijo Rin sonriendo.

-Lo se Rin; ella debe estar agradecida de nuestra acción filantrópica. Mi amada Izayoi, te extraño mucho.- dijo Inuno con melancolía mientras estaban en la limosina familiar. Su esposa había muerto hace cinco años de leucemia tipo dos, desde su muerte; el jamás quiso abrirse de nuevo al amor; pues su esposa era la única mujer que había amado.

-Calma padre; ella no quisiera verte así.- dijo Inuyasha reconfortando a Inuno.

-Solo piensa en lo bien que nos ira hoy.- dijo Sesshomaru fríamente.

/

-Kagome por favor; registra de aquí a cada mujer con sus datos completos en estos formatos.- dijo Kikio al darle una carpeta con varios formatos de registro en forma de lista de asistencia a Kagome. El lugar era grande y parecía que se celebraba una fiesta, mucha gente rica estaba llegando para hacer donaciones.

-Si mama.- dijo Kagome al estar caminando por todo el salón para registrar a las mujeres que estaban en ese lugar; una que otra persona preguntaba qué instituto representaba; y ella como buena trabajadora decía el nombre del lugar y a que se dedicaban; también no faltaban quienes le hacían bromas, diciendo que su mujer era la violenta y no la víctima.

-Oye muchacha; crees que en el lugar donde trabajas me puedan ayudar?; es que tengo problemas con mi mujer y quisiera ayuda profesional, y alguien que nos oriente a mi esposa y a mi.- dijo un hombre que tenía una niña de cinco años en sus brazos.

-Claro señor; también damos terapia conyugal a parejas; nos ubicamos en esa carpa.- dijo Kagome amablemente, señalando donde se encontraba su puesto.

-Gracias muchacha.- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose donde ella le apunto. Kagome seguía registrando sin falta a cada mujer del lugar; eras tarea pesada pues en el salón había muchas mujeres que registrar, pero ella no se daba por vencida.

-Muchacha, puede registrarse por favor?.- dijo Kagome al acercarse donde se encontraba la familia Taisho.

-Qué instituto representas, señorita Higurashi?.- pregunta Rin al ver su gafete y anotar sus datos en un formato. Inuyasha al verla se queda prendado de su hermosura; sus ojos azules eran bellísimos; tenia cabello negro y piel blanca; ese vestido rojo le hacía ver sus curvas. Pero lo que le llamo la atención era su determinación hacia su trabajo.

-Vengo del "Centro de ayuda para la mujer de Tokio"; ayudamos a mujeres que son víctimas de violencia intrafamiliar; nos ubicamos en esa carpa que está en la esquina.- dijo Kagome diciendo de nuevo su discurso. Solo que cuando sus ojos se posan en Inuyasha se asombra; era muy guapo, tenía unos hermosos ojos dorados y cabello negro hasta la cintura; podía deducir que tenía un buen cuerpo musculoso bajo ese traje.

-No te había visto en otras ferias de caridad, señorita Kagome.- dijo Inuno pensativo al ver su gafete.

-Es que acabo de iniciar a trabajar de asistente de la propietaria y coordinadora del lugar.- dijo Kagome sin dejar de admirar a Inuyasha, quien tampoco le quitaba el ojo.

-Muy bien, nosotros somos los Taisho, dueños de joyerías "Shikon" y patrocinadores de este evento.- dijo Inuno amablemente.

-Lo sé; he escuchado también que son reconocidos por sus labores filantrópicas y altruistas.- dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Y porque solo registras mujeres?.- pregunta Sesshomaru fríamente.

-Es que queremos saber las mujeres que están aquí y necesitan ayuda; ya sea en servicios sanitarios, despensa, terapia etc.- dijo Kagome tratando de sonar profesional.

-También aquí hay hombres en este lugar; es bueno que nos registren.- dijo Inuyasha de repente.

-Lo sé; pero no hago las reglas solo las cumplo.- dijo Kagome sin dejar de admirarlo.

-Así que no reclames Inuyasha.- dijo Rin.

-También aquí hay hombres que necesitamos que nos ayuden; mírame, aquí mi cuñada me maltrata sin razón alguna.- dijo Inuyasha bromeando tratando de parecer desesperado; Kagome solo ríe.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta de cuan desesperado esta.- dijo Kagome sin dejar de reír; en ese momento se retira para seguir con su labor; solo que Inuyasha seguía observándola a cada momento.

-Sé que la muchacha es linda Inuyasha, pero por lo menos cierra la boca o parecerás un retrasado; aunque ya lo eres.- dijo Sesshomaru burlándose de su hermano.

-No fastidies Sesshomaru.- dijo Inuyasha molesto.

/

-Muy bien Kagome; estoy orgullosa. No sé qué haría sin ti mi pequeña hija- dijo Kikio al ver los formatos de asistencia que lleno Kagome; los cuales no eran pocos.

-Todo por una buena causa, mama.- dijo Kagome al descansar en una silla. En ese momento Kikio le pide tomar fotos del lugar; y si toma fotos de los puestos debe ser cuando estén trabajando en lo que representan.

-Tómame mejor este ángulo; es el bueno.- dijo Inuyasha bromeando al posar cuando Kagome estaba tomando una foto de su familia.

-Que bromista Señor Taisho.- dijo Kagome riendo mientras seguía con la labor que su madre le pidió.

-Puedo acompañarte, Kagome?. Y por favor llámame Inuyasha, me siento más cómodo cuando me tutean.-

-Como digas Inuyasha.-

-Quieres champaña?.- pregunta Inuyasha amablemente.

-Gracias, pero no bebo cuando trabajo.- dijo Kagome sin dejar de sonreír mientras seguía tomando fotografías.

-Buena decisión; el alcohol no deja pensar bien. Y dime, donde trabajaste antes?; es que es la primera vez que te veo aquí.- dijo Inuyasha tratando de llamar su atención.

-Estaba estudiando en la universidad; estaba en la carrera de filosofía; acabo de terminar.-

-Muy buena carrera, es bonita; yo estudie administración de empresas.- dijo Inuyasha mientras caminaba con ella. Se la pasaban muy bien en la compañía del otro; Inuyasha ayudaba a Kagome con su labor, convenciendo a personas que no querían tomarse la foto; diciendo que era por buena causa.

-Aquí esta lo que me pediste mama.- dijo Kagome al darle la cámara a Kikio; quien observa las fotos; quedando satisfecha.

-Muy bien pequeña; estas demostrando un buen trabajo.- dijo Kikio mientras se sentaba en su silla y bebía agua, había atendido a varias personas, quedando algo exhausta, al igual que Kagome, quien no dejo de estar caminando en todas partes registrando a las mujeres y tomando fotografías.

-Señora Higurashi, un placer soy Inuno Taisho; y quisiera hacer una donación a su instituto.- dijo Inuno al llegar con sus hijos y cuñada.

-Gracias señor Taisho, por cierto ella es mi hija Kagome, y mi fiel asistente.- dijo Kikio al presentar a Kagome amablemente.

-Es su hija?; ella solo se presentó como su asistente.- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido de descubrir que la chica que le gustaba era hija de la dueña del centro de ayuda femenina.

-Así es Kagome; es muy modesta y humilde.- dijo Kikio sonriendo. En ese momento Inuno estaba haciendo una generosa donación, mientras que Kagome había ido a la mesa de comida por algo; ya que estaba hambrienta.

-Debí saber que eres hija de la señora Kikio Higurashi; eres parecida a ella.- dijo Inuyasha al acercársele de inmediato, ofreciéndole una copa de vino rosado.

-Eso dicen siempre.- dijo Kagome mientras le aceptaba la copa.

-Realmente trabajas ahí con tu madre por elección, o por imposición?.-

-Lo haces tú también por gusto en el trabajo de tu padre, o porque el té obligo a trabajar en su empresa?.- dijo Kagome regresándole la pregunta de inmediato, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha.

-Jeje, sablazo. Lo hago porque siempre quise ser parte de la empresa.- dijo Inuyasha riendo; esa chica le gustaba cada vez más; además de hermosa era inteligente.

-Igual yo; siempre fue admirable como mama ayudaba a las mujeres que lo necesitaban, cuando mi padre vivía se sentía orgulloso de ella y le ayudo a fundar el centro de ayuda.-

-Mi madre también falleció hace tiempo; también le gustaba hacer actos de filantropía cuando estaba viva. Papa le ayudaba con eso, pues se enorgullecía de ella por eso.- le platica Inuyasha mientras recordaba a su madre.

/

-Señoras y señores, queremos informarles que el evento de caridad de hoy ha sido de gran éxito, pues gracias a su ayuda hemos recaudado suficiente dinero que será donado a institutos de ayuda para niños y mujeres que tanto lo necesitan. Recuerden si ayudan hoy, mañana se les recompensara.- dijo Inuyasha por el micrófono, haciendo que todos aplaudan de alegría.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo para ser tu primera feria Kagome; estoy orgullosa y feliz de tenerte en el centro, hija.- dijo Kikio al abrazar a Kagome. Pasaba el tiempo; hasta que era hora de retirarse a sus casas.

-Te volveré a ver?.- pregunta Inuyasha anhelante al acercarse a Kagome, antes de que ella fuese a retirarse con su madre.

-Sabes dónde buscarme.- le contesta ella mientras le sonreía.

-Me recuerdas cuando conocí a tu padre, Kagome.- le dice Kikio mientras manejaba hasta su centro de ayuda.

-Mama, solo fue un encuentro casual que tuve con Inuyasha en una feria caritativa.- dijo Kagome sonrojada, haciendo que su madre se ría de la ingenuidad de Kagome.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen mi pequeña; los encuentros como estos, son en donde encuentras al amor de forma inesperada. Ya quisiera un buen yerno que te haga feliz y así, que los dos me conviertan en abuela.- dijo Kikio tranquila, mientras recordaba a su amado Onigumo, quien siempre la hizo una mujer feliz, hasta que falleció de un ataque cardiaco, cuando Kagome tenía quince años.

/

-Linda la chica, no Inuyasha?.- dijo Inuno de repente al sorprender a su hijo que se encontraba en sus pensamientos, mirando en el balcón de su cuarto las estrellas.

-A que te refieres papa?.- pregunta Inuyasha sonrojado, porque su padre lo sorprendió. Inuno solo se echó a reír.

-No nací ayer Inuyasha; se cuando alguien se enamora, te vi como mirabas a la hija de la señora Kikio.- dijo Inuno tranquilamente.

-Es bonita papa; pero no sé si la vea de nuevo.- dijo Inuyasha desanimado.

-Ya sabes dónde buscarla hijo. Me recuerdas cuando vi por primera vez a tu madre; cuando la vi me quede prendado de su belleza y sobre todo, de su bondad.- dijo Inuno recordando los tiempos felices que vivió con su amada Izayoi. Desde ese día paso un mes; en el cual Kagome e Inuyasha no se habían podido ver desde que fue la feria de caridad; lo cual los tenían muy deprimidos.

/

-Inuyasha, Sesshomaru; quisiera que me acompañen al "Centro de ayuda para la mujer de Tokio"; quisiera hablar con la señora Higurashi para que de una teleconferencia en la empresa principal.-  dijo Inuno de repente; haciendo que a Inuyasha le brille el rostro de felicidad.

-Si papa, con gusto te acompaño.- dijo Inuyasha contento, por fin vería a Kagome de nuevo.

-Este solo quiere acompañarnos por ver a hija de la dueña fundadora.-  dijo Sesshomaru fríamente.

-Tranquilo Sesshomaru, se está enamorando por primera vez.- dijo Rin riendo del entusiasmo de Inuyasha.

/

-Señora Higurashi, aquí hay tres hombres que la quieren ver.- dijo la recepcionista por teléfono.

-Déjalos pasar.- dijo Kikio al colgar. En ese momento entran los tres Taisho a la oficina de Kikio.

-Buenas tardes señora Kikio, quisiéramos hablarle de una propuesta.- dijo Inuno mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de Kikio.

-Dígame de que se trata.- dijo Kikio formalmente.

-Quisiéramos que ofrecieran una teleconferencia a nuestras empresas, sobre el respeto mutuo entre el hombre y la mujer.- dijo Sesshomaru al mostrarle unos papeles. Kikio quedo complacida de los temas que querían para la conferencia.

-Kagome, ven por favor con los papeles de confirmación.- dijo Kikio por un teléfono.

-Si mama.- dijo Kagome por la línea; Inuyasha sintió paz de nuevo al escucharla después de un mes. En ese momento entra Kagome con lo que le pidió; ella al ver a Inuyasha se asombra, pero lo disimulo. Estuvieron más de una hora hablando sobre la conferencia.

-Queda establecido entonces, la conferencia estará lista para la siguiente semana; solo que quisiera hablar en privado con usted.- dijo Inuno; los hijos entendieron y salieron de ahí con Kagome a una sala de espera.

-Se les ofrece algo?.- dijo Kagome amablemente.

-Agua por favor.- dijo Sesshomaru; Kagome va por agua en la pequeña cafetería; pero sin que se diera cuenta, Inuyasha la seguía de cerca.

-El que trabajes para que una mujer haga lo mismo que un hombre, no significa que dejes de pedir ayuda; eso es diferente.- dijo Inuyasha de repente.

-Inuyasha, me sorprendiste.- dijo Kagome al verlo; en eso Inuyasha le quita la bandeja donde tenía una jarra de agua y tres vasos.

-Déjamela Inuyasha, es mi trabajo atenderlos.- dijo Kagome reprochándole.

-Pero el mío es ayudarte.- dijo Inuyasha sin inmutarse.

-Déjalo Kagome, que ya no hay hombres así. De paso le pides una cita y que te mime.- dijo la señora de limpieza; una mujer ya mayor y algo gordita, pero con buen humor. Inuyasha y Kagome solo se ponen sonrojados.-Ay, el amor joven, recuerdo cuando conocí a Mioga; era tan amable, y sobre todo bastante salvaje cuando hacíamos el….- dijo la anciana, pero de inmediato es interrumpida.

-Señora, guárdese los detalles para usted misma.- dijo Inuyasha de inmediato, retirándose de ahí con Kagome.

-Calma Inuyasha; así es la anciana Kaede con todos.- dijo Kagome riendo de lo que dijo Kaede. Llegan de inmediato donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, quien de inmediato acepto el agua.

-Kagome; al rato me puedes ayudar con unos folletos?.- pregunta Yuca; una empleada del lugar, que trabajaba como abogada.

-En un momento voy Yuca.-

-Sí que eres muy solicitada.- dijo Inuyasha al beber su agua.

-Es lo que hace un filósofo Inuyasha; usa su intelecto para diferentes ramas.- dijo Sesshomaru sin inmutarse.

-Desde que llegue; a muchas de aquí piden que les ayude con trabajos de diseño y/o redacción de textos. Quienes más me solicitan son mi madre, Yuca la abogada, Eri la trabajadora social y Ayumi la profesionista especializada; a veces se pelean las tres últimas entre sí para que les ayude.-

Un día común y soleado, Inuyasha paseaba por un parque relajándose y divirtiéndose después de una intensa semana de trabajo; aunque uno lo disfruto más en especial, porque había sido la conferencia que su padre programo, y como era lógico Kagome acompañó a su madre, ayudándole en varias cosas. Esa chica se le estaba metiendo más y más en su mente y corazón; esperaba el momento de pedirle una cita.

-Hola.- dijo una voz conocida, voltea y era nada menos que Kagome; su corazón se aceleró cuando la vio.

-Hola Kagome, de paseo?.-

-Así es, me gusta venir aquí cada vez que puedo.-

-Y tu madre no estará preocupada?.- pregunta Inuyasha, cuando ambos estaban paseando alrededor del lago.

-No, porque ella no está conmigo; y además es porque vivo sola desde hace tiempo.- le explica Kagome, mientras estaba agarrada de su brazo paseando con él.

-Y tu madre no se preocupa de que estés sola?.-

-Al inicio sí; pero ella sabía que tarde o temprano debía buscar mi independencia.- le explica Kagome tranquilamente.

-Desde hace cuando que vives sola?.- pregunta Inuyasha, quería saber todo de ella.

-Desde hace un año; estudiaba el último semestre de escuela y trabajaba en un centro de telecomunicaciones haciendo entrevistas por teléfono. Cuando me gradué, mama me invito a trabajar en el centro de ayuda; y he estado ahí desde entonces, ya como tres meses- dijo Kagome tranquilamente; seguían platicando y divirtiéndose entre ellos; yendo al cine, parque de diversiones, etc. hasta que era hora de irse a sus casas, Inuyasha acompañó a Kagome a su departamento.

-Gracias por acompañarme hoy Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha al estar frente a Kagome en la puerta de su departamento.

-Fue un placer me divertí bastante.- dijo Kagome sonriéndole. En ese momento Inuyasha baja su rostro hacia el de Kagome, besándola sorpresivamente en sus labios; ella se sorprende pero no se queja y le corresponde; haciendo a Inuyasha feliz intensificando su beso; hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-Gracias por todo; te veré después.- dijo Inuyasha antes de ir a su auto. Kagome entra a su casa y se pone a gritar de felicidad, ya que Inuyasha la beso por primera vez; poco a poco se estaba enamorando de él.

Inuyasha hace lo mismo cuando entra a su auto; siempre creyó que besar a Kagome seria fabuloso; pero se dio cuenta que era lo máximo y ahora no podría vivir sin ella; cada vez más se enamoraba de ella; no solo se enamoró de su belleza física sino que su corazón puro lo cautivo; ya que observo que era amable y dulce con los demás, tenía grandes ideas para hacer que se logre la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres; y ella da todo sin pedir nada a cambio.

Después de ese encuentro; pasaron siete meses más en los cuales Inuyasha y Kagome salían juntos, pero hasta el momento solo como amigos, aunque de vez en cuando compartían uno que otro beso; además todavía no se animaban a confesar sus sentimientos.

-Es buen chico, Inuyasha.- dijo Kikio cuando estaba almorzando con su hija.

-Que quieres decir mama?.- dijo Kagome nerviosa al terminar su almuerzo.

-Por favor Kagome, olvidaste acaso como te procreamos tu padre y yo?; se distinguir cuando hay amor en el aire.- dijo Kikio sonriéndole tranquilamente a su hija.

-Pero si Inuyasha y yo solo somos amigos, mama.- dijo Kagome tratando de sonar normal.

-Ay Kagome; yo ya sé que están enamorados del uno y del otro; he visto como se miran cuando hay ferias de caridad, no nací ayer.- dijo Kikio riendo mientras le pasaba una mano en la nuca de Kagome.

-Pero mama…-

-No te estoy impidiendo nada; cuentas con mi apoyo total como toda una madre lo hace; solo que no quisiera verte herida. Quisiera que encontraras a alguien especial que te amé de verdad, como fue tu padre Onigumo.- dijo Kikio algo triste; la muerte repentina de su amado esposo la destrozó por completo al igual que Kagome. Desde entonces solo se dedicaba al trabajo y a Kagome.

/

Un día, estaban Kikio y Kagome en un salón de fiestas lujoso, dando una fiesta de caridad, cuyos fondos estaban destinados a construir casas para las mujeres que viven en albergues, debido a un desastre natural. La relación de Inuyasha y Kagome prosperaba tanto; sus familias estaban de acuerdo con eso. Ellos desde hace cuatro meses que son novios.

-Hola Kagome.- dijo una voz grave a las espaldas de Kagome, al voltear se dio cuenta que era Inuyasha.

-Hola Inuyasha, que haciendo aquí?.- dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras Inuyasha le daba una rosa roja, y un beso en la mejilla, el cual es correspondido.

-Olvidas acaso que mi familia y yo somos uno de los organizadores de esta fiesta?.- dijo Inuyasha riendo de lo despistada que puede ser Kagome.

-Si cierto, jeje.-

-Quieres acompañarme un rato?.- dijo Inuyasha ofreciendo su mano.

-Claro, si mama no necesita ayuda.- dijo Kagome al ver a su madre que platicaba con unos señores, que al parecer estaba haciendo donaciones.

-Ve sin problemas hija; estaré bien.- dijo Kikio sonriendo.

-Gracias señora Higurashi.- dijo Inuyasha de inmediato, queriendo llevar a Kagome al balcón, pero es detenido de un hombro.

-Inuyasha, solo quiero decirte que mi hija Kagome es lo más valioso que tengo en esta vida; no soportare la idea de ver que ha sido destrozada.- dijo Kikio seria y fría; asustando a Inuyasha quien comprendió, que ella lo estaba advirtiendo sobre dañar a Kagome.

-No se preocupe señora Higurashi; yo jamás le hare nada.- dijo Inuyasha bastante seguro de sus palabras.

-Que te dijo mi madre, Inuyasha?.- pregunta Kagome cuando estaban en la pista de baile.

-Lo valiosa que eres para ella.- dijo Inuyasha ocultándole la advertencia de Kikio; no quería que Kagome se enfrente con su madre. Se la pasaban de lo mejor en su compañía, que no reparaban de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Quisiera que vieras esto conmigo Onigumo; nuestra Kagome está creciendo.- dijo Kikio al ver a su hija bailar con Inuyasha.

-Mi amada Izayoi; Inuyasha por fin encontró a alguien a quien amar.- dijo Inuno en otra parte al ver lo mismo que Kikio.

/

Después de un rato; cuentan el dinero juntado por las donaciones dadas por la mayoría de los invitados, juntando una gran suma que podrá hacer que la meta de la campana se cumpla y más. En ese momento Inuyasha agarra el micrófono para sorpresa de todos.

-Señoras y señores, quisiera informar algo desde mi corazón a una persona muy especial.- dijo Inuyasha por el micrófono; sonrojando a Kagome.

-Kagome hija, habla de ti.- dijo Kikio sonriente.

-Tal vez Inuyasha habla de su madre, mama.- dijo Kagome sonrojada viendo a otro lado; Kikio solo se echa a reír de lo inocente que llega a ser su hija.

-Quisiera decir que esta persona, la conocí en una feria de caridad, pero donó algo más que su dinero o su labor para ayudar a quienes lo necesitan; pues donó su corazón a mi sin saberlo; y yo también le he donado el mío. Al seguir conviviendo con ella, fue lo más grandioso de mi vida, pues esta persona siempre ayuda a los demás sin pedir nada; me ha dado su cariño y comprensión incondicional; lo cual hizo que me enamore profundamente de ella; por eso quisiera saber. Kagome Higurashi, quieres casarte conmigo?.- dijo Inuyasha al acercarse a ella, poniéndose de rodillas mientras que con su mano libre le agarraba a Kagome su mano. Kagome se sorprende de la confesión de su novio, no se la esperaba tan pronto. Todo el público estaba callado esperando la respuesta de Kagome.

-Que dices dulzura, aceptas?.- dijo Kikio esbozando una sonrisa a su hija, mientras que Kagome seguía muda.

-Te casarías conmigo, compartirías tu vida con la mía; ver a nuestros bebes desarrollarse en tu vientre y juntos verlos crecer; envejecer juntos?.- dijo Inuyasha mientras se soltaba de su mano y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacaba un hermoso anillo con un zafiro en forma de corazón y empezaba a colocarlo en el dedo de Kagome.

-Acepto.- dijo Kagome al fin; haciendo que Inuyasha se pusiera feliz que la besa en sus labios; haciendo que los presentes de la fiesta griten de júbilo y den aplausos.

-Espero que sean felices.- dijo Kikio al agarrarles la mano a ambos.

-No tarden en hacerme abuelo; que quiero ver a muchos niños jugar por aquí.- dijo Inuno haciendo que la pareja se sonroje.

-Lo mismo digo yo.- le apoya Kikio.

/

De esa manera, a partir de ese día, pasaron ocho meses; Inuyasha y Kagome se habían casado dos meses después de esa fiesta. Ahora estaban esperando a su primer bebe.

-Cariño, no debes caminar bastante; te cansaras al igual que él bebe.- dijo Inuyasha cuando estaban en una feria de caridad, Kagome tenía seis meses de embarazo. Ellos vivían en un departamento de lujo; Kagome seguía trabajando en el centro con su madre; e Inuyasha era socio de su padre y Sesshomaru.

-No exageres Inuyasha, me siento bien.- dijo Kagome mientras seguía tomando fotos.

-Como sigue mi nieto Kagome?.- pregunta Kikio al sentarse con ella y poner su mano en el vientre de su hija para sentir a su nieto.

-Muy bien mama; es muy inquieto.- dijo Kagome al poner sus manos en su barriga.

-Así eras tú cuando estaba embarazada de ti; siempre te movías cuando era de mañana como las siete.- dijo Kikio al recordar esos tiempos.

-Por cierto, que va a ser?.-

-No sabemos todavía, será sorpresa.-

/

Paso el tiempo y él bebe de Inuyasha y Kagome ya había nacido; que resulto para sorpresa de todos, que eran un par de gemelas hermosas, con cabello negro parecido a su madre, pero con ojos dorados parecidos a los de su padre.

-Hola mis pequeñas; soy papi.- dijo Inuyasha al entrar a la habitación del hospital donde esta Kagome y las gemelas. De inmediato las carga a ambas.

-Cómo te sientes hija?.- dijo Kikio al ver a Kagome.

-Muy bien mama; y tus nietas están saludables.-

-Que bonitas niñas; me recuerdan a ti cuando eras pequeña. Como les van a nombrar?.- dijo Kikio contenta al cargar a una de sus nietas.

-Como les van a nombrar?.- pregunta Inuno al cargar a la bebe que Inuyasha tenia en brazos.

-A ella le nombraremos Shiori; y la que estás cargando le pondremos Sakura.- dijo Inuyasha con voz de orgullo.

-Serán muy felices mis pequeñas; prometo que les ensenaremos a ser amables e independientes como tú lo hiciste mama.- dijo Kagome, siendo besada por Inuyasha con mucho amor. Su madre tenía razón, pequeños encuentros inesperados como una feria caritativa puedes encontrar al amor verdadero, un acto de bondad, puede llevarte a un agradable resultado.

FIN DE LA HISTORIA.

**BUENO CHICAS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. LO HICE COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD PARA TODAS USTEDES.**


End file.
